For me you are Imposible
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: Frist FF di sub ini/ Fic hanya untuk ELF karna ini menceritakan tentang ELF/ maaf jika Fic ini termasuk Junk Fic/ Bagiku kalian itu tidak mungkin.. Itulah yang kurasakan.../ Summary jelek/ RnR please...


**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**_Han Rae_**

**FRIST** FanFic in this Fandom

_Mianhae saya datang dengan membawa fic yang hanyalah berisi keresahan saya yang merupakan seorang ELF kecil._

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**; Typo(s), Ini hanyalah POV seorang ELF... _

_**ELF milik Super Junior**  
_

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button..

Flame allowed* but did't with hars word.

Jika kalian merasa ini adalah sebuah JUNK fic / tak pantas ada di sub Screenplay, saya dengan lapang dada akan menghapusnya..

**Review please...**

**Now Playing; **

**Blue Tomorrow – Super Junior M**

**Belive – Super Junior**

* * *

.

**::FOR ME YOU ARE IMPOSIBLE::**

**.**

* * *

_"Bagiku kalian itu tidak mungkin..._

_Itulah yang kurasakan..._

_Ketika ku melihat kalian..._

_Ketika ku mendengar suara kalian.._

_Ketika aku berfikir tentang kalian..._

_Ya, Itulah yang kurasakan._

_Kalian tidak mungkin..._

_._

_Aku..._

_Aku hanyalah seorang fans kalian..._

_Aku hanyalah seorang ELF_

_Seorang ELF tanpa keunikan._

_Aku hanyalah seorang ELF biasa dari Jutaan ELF luar biasa..._

_Aku hanyalah ELF..._

_ELF Yang tidak memiliki cahaya Shappire Blue..._

_._

_Kalian bagaikan Matahari yang menghidupiku.._

_Kalian bagaikan Bulan yang menyinari kelamnya malam-malamku..._

_Sedangkan aku..._

_Aku hanyalah seekor semut..._

_Semut kecil yang tak pantas memuja kalian..._

_Semut kecil yang terlalu banyak bermimpi..._

_._

_Bermimpi..._

_Dekat dengan kalian..._

_Bertemu kalian..._

_Bicara dengan Kalian.._

_Tertawa bersama Kalian..._

_Menangis bersama Kalian.._

_Memiliki kalian..._

_._

_Bermimpi dan terus bermimpi..._

_Bermunafik dengan diri sendiri..._

_Berkata dusta dengan bibir yang melengkungkan senyuman..._

_Tertawa dengan hati yang menjerit kesakitan..._

_Dan menangis dengan hati yang mati dalam ketepurukuan..._

_._

_Aku bilang..._

_"Aku cinta dia!"_

_Kalian tahu..._

_Itu membunuhku..._

_._

_Aku mencintainya..._

_Aku menyayanginya..._

_Tapi..._

_Ya, dia tak mungkin menatapku..._

_._

_Aku hanyalah ELF tanpa cahaya..._

_Aku hanyalah manusia biasa tanpa cahaya biru shapire..._

_._

_Aku percaya..._

_Aku percaya kalian mencintai ELF apa adanya.._

_Aku percaya itu._

_Tapi..._

_._

_Aku tak mampu menahan air mataku..._

_Ketidak mungkinan itu menjadi nyata.._

_Ketika dinding kita semakin tebal..._

_Ketika waktu semakin menunjukan kekuasaannya..._

_._

_Aku bukanlah orang kaya yang mampu membeli berbagai barang tentang kalian..._

_Aku bukanlah artis yang bisa dengan mudah dekat dengan kalian..._

_Aku... aku hanyalah seorang ELF yang terlalu banyak bermimpi..._

_Seorang ELF yang terus mencintai kalian walaupun ku tahu tak mungkin terbalaskan.._

_._

_Tapi... _

_Semakin aku ingin menghapus kalian..._

_Menghapus rasa itu..._

_Menghapus rasa cinta dan mencoba hanya menjadi 'penggemar' kalian..._

_Kalian semakin nyata..._

_._

_Perasaan cintaku pada kalian semakin dalam..._

_Aku lebih dari seorang penggemar..._

_Aku mencintai kalian..._

_Kalian bagian dari hidupku..._

_._

_Aku..._

_Aku lemah.._

_Ketika mendengar suara kalian menyentuh gendang telingaku.._

_Ketika menatap wajah kalian muncul dilayar.._

_Ketika menatap kalian di dalam alam khayalanku..._

_._

_Aku lemah..._

_Ketika melihat kalian..._

_Aku tak mampu mengatur emosiku.._

_Tak mampu menutup mulutku barang untuk seditikpun untuk menghentikan teriakkanku.._

_Aku tak mampu.._

_._

_Aku lemah..._

_Ketika melihat kalian menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air dari mata indah kalian..._

_Seolah aku kini ada disamping kalian... aku tak mampu menghentikan air mataku..._

_Menghentikan isakanku.._

_Aku tak mampu.._

_._

_Aku lemah..._

_Ketika melihat wajah lucu dan polos yang kalian miliki..._

_Aku tak mampu meredam tawaku..._

_Menghentikan gelak tawaku.._

_Aku tak mampu..._

_._

_Mungkin ini terdengar Hyperbola.._

_Mungkin ini terdengar terlalu berlebihan.._

_Tapi inilah yang kurasakan..._

_Ketepurukan terdalam..._

_._

_"Kau itu Cuma penggemar, jangan berharap lebih!"_

_Kalian tau..._

_Saat mendengar hal itu aku hanya mampu tersenyum..._

_Tersenyum dengan berjuta rasa tak terungkapkan di dalam hati..._

_._

_Aku ingin mengelak..._

_Aku ingin membela diriku..._

_Aku ingin membela kalian..._

_Aku ingin membela para ELF..._

_._

_Tapi tahukah kalian..._

_"Memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.."_

_Adalah kalimat yang terlintas di pikiranku..._

_Kenyataan pahit yang harus kupendam sendiri..._

_._

_Aku hanyalah seorang ELF..._

_ELF yang amat sangat meng-idola-kan kalian..._

_ELF yang amat sangat menyukai kalian..._

_ELF yang amat sangat mencintai kalian..._

_._

_Aku adalah seorang ELF_

_Seorang ELF tak mencolok dari jutaan bahkan ribuan ELF diluar sana..._

_._

_Aku adalah Seorang ELF_

_Seorang ELF yang akan terus mencintai, menyukai dan menggemari kalian..._

_Seorang ELF yang akan terus bermimpi walaupun sakit..._

_Seorang ELF yang akan terus memandang baik kalian..._

_Seorang ELF yang akan selalu membela dan mendukung kalian..._

_._

_Aku adalah Seorang ELF..._

_Walaupun aku kecil..._

_Aku tak menarik..._

_Aku tak menonjol..._

_Aku tak terlihat..._

_Aku tetaplah ELF..._

_._

_Tetap ELF..._

_Tetap seorang Everlasting Friend..._

_Tetap Seseorang teman dan pelindung untuk kalian..._

_Aku percaya..._

_._

_Kita..._

_ELF dan Super Junior_

_Saling terhubung..._

_Bersatu dan terikat oleh benang biru kasat mata..._

_Benang biru yang mengikat hati kami dengan diri kalian..._

_._

_Aku ELF..._

_Akan terus menjadi ELF..._

_Terus menjadi ELF sampai detik-detik terakhir.._

_Sampai aku benar-benar lenyap..._

_._

_Aku hanyalah ELF..._

_Aku hanyalah ELF kecil yang memiliki..._

_Cinta yang besar untuk kalian..."_

.

Seorang Yeoja menghela nafas sembari tersenyum kecil, ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya pelan, meninggalkan jejak air mata dan mata sayu yang merah. Ia menatap note di hadapannya sembari tersenyum kecil. Tinta hitam diatas kertas berwarna biru muda yang menjadi saksi bisu perasaannya. Perasaan menyedihkan yang akan terus ia pegang dengan teguh walaupun itu sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Ia mengangkat dirinya menjauh dari meja belajarnya dan berjalan ke balkon rumahnya. Ia menatap langit yang cerah secerah hatinya yang kini telah semakin kuat mencintai mereka. Senyum kembali terukir. Lirik-lirik lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh kalian masih terus menghibur dirinya. Ia menutup mata.

_"Terima kasih... Terima kasih atas semua perasaan ini... Aku akan menjaganya sampai akhir. Sebagai seorang ELF yang Mencintai Kalian. Sampai akhir akan terus mencintai kalian. Gamsahamnida... Saranghae Super Junior..." _gumamnya pelan dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari wajahnya. Kini ia siap, siap bertahan melawan perasaan sakit itu, karna ia menyayangi kalian, karna ia mencintai kalian. Dia ELF... seorang ELF yang meng-idola-kan kalian. Ya, kalian... hanya kalian. **_Super Junior_**.

.

.

.

**_"Nado. Nado Saranghae ELF..." _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_::FIN::_**

* * *

**Review please...** (_jika kalian merasa ini hanyalah sebuah JUNK fic, tolong bilang untuk menghapusnya di Review. Tapi dengan amat sangat memohon, tolong jangan gunakan kata kasar. Gomawo_)


End file.
